Up In Flames
by Desynchronization Imminent
Summary: Wasn't it a good thing Donnie was bored that night?


_**Hey! I've been writing a lot more since school started, and a lot of it is way better than the stuff I wrote over the summer. Writing helps take stress away, just like drawing.**_

**_Anywho, wrote this after I heard about the boardwalk getting burned in Seaside. It's horrible; boardwalks are awesome. _**

**_I'm not sure if I got all of the science correct and stuff, but oh well ;-p. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Donnie tapped his pencil. No ideas were coming to him for any new projects, and he was bored. There was nothing fun to do at the Lair; everyone was doing things that he didn't want to do. April was at her house. April was at her house! That's it. He'd go pay April a visit.

Donnie grabbed his staff from where it leaned against the wall and slid it into the holster on his back. He walked out of his room and behind Mikey, who was playing video games.

"Hey Donnie," Mikey greeted him, pausing the video game for a second. "Where ya goin'?" The purple clad turtle felt a little embarrassed to say that he was going to visit his crush.

"I'm bored, so I'm gonna go topside for a little bit," he said instead. It wasn't a complete lie. Mikey just nodded and turned back to his video game, continuing to ruthlessly destroy zombies.

Donnie rolled his eyes and kept on walking, vaulting the turnstiles when he reached them. He walked through the winding sewer tunnels until he reached the man hole that he wanted to use to get to the surface. He smiled as he pushed the cover slightly and slid it off to the side, getting a breath of fresh air. Well, as fresh as the polluted air of New York got.

He climbed out of the sewers, closing the man hole behind him, and climbed the nearest fire escape. He began running in the direction of April and Mr. O'Neil's house.

He was a block away when he saw it. The insane blaze lapping from their house. He ran faster, as fast as he could go.

He stopped on the rooftop across the street and stared as his mask blew in the breeze, and the flames reflected in his eyes. The fire lit everything up with an orangey tint, and they climbed into the sky.

He broke out of his horror-trance and looked down, where Mr. O'Neil stood, staring. Where was April?

Donatello rapidly slid down the ladders on a nearby fire escape, running over to Kirby.

"Mr. O'Neil!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Donatello!" the psychiatrist shouted. "Thank God! Help! April's still inside somewhere!" Donnie's heart stopped. The love of his life was trapped in a burning building? It was hard to wrap his mind around.

"I'll get her out, don't worry." Before Kirby could protest, the mutant had taken off into the thick of the flames.

* * *

Kirby watched in horror as Donatello was absorbed into the thousand-degree kiln of a house. And the fire was only getting bigger, as if it had found more fuel to burn from the house's remains.

_Please, Donatello,_ he thought. _Please be okay. Please bring my daughter out okay._

Mr. O'Neil began pacing, waiting for the sixteen year old boy to come out of what used to be his home. Eventually he stopped, his eyes never leaving the spot where Donnie had disappeared into.

It could've been minutes. It could have been hours. But eventually, no matter how long it had been, the scientist saw a figure in the doorway, and he let out a breath of relief. The purple clad ninja emerged from the flames. All of his gear had been scorched; blackened, including his mask, which's purple tips had been seared to a charcoal color. His staff was gone; it had probably been eaten by the fire, and he had smudges of ash all over his skin, shell, and plastron. He carried a petite figure in his arms as he walked toward Mr. O'Neil, dragging his feet a little as he went.

When the ninja reached the psychiatrist, he laid April down on the ground and looked up at her father, his eyes moist with tears. Kirby's breath hitched. Was his daughter...

"Mr. O'Neil, I need to give April mouth to mouth," Donnie said with nervousness in his voice. "Unless of course you don't want me to, and you want to do it, because I'll gladly-"

"Just do it," the man ordered, and the teen swallowed nervously, nodding. _Here goes._

Mr. O'Neil stepped back, giving the mutant some space as he knelt down beside his daughter. Donnie looked at April's closed eyes, slowly bringing his left hand to her nose and pinching it closed. He swallowed again and bent down, placing his lips lightly on hers, and blew. He brought his head to her chest and listened, soon moving back to her mouth, blowing more air into her lungs. He did this twice more, then moving on to put his right hand in a fist and laying his left hand over it. He put his hands on her chest and with the proper amount of pressure pressed sharply down. _Come on April,_ he thought. _Come on. We need you._ I_ need you._ He pressed again, again, and again. The tears that moistened his eyes finally came down, getting absorbed into his mask. He clamped her nose shut one last time and put his lips on hers one more time, blowing a little harder than he had before.

April's eyes snapped open as Donnie pulled away, an she fell into a fit of coughing. She sat up, covering her mouth as Donatello crashed into her, putting her in a hug.

"April," he whispered in relief as Mr. O'Neil rushed over. The girl's father had obviously been crying. The purple clad turtle moved away and allowed Kirby to hug his daughter as more tears saturated his bandana. _I did it..._

Mr. O'Neil let go of his daughter as she continued coughing, breathing out some smoke.

"Donatello." Mr. O'Neil turned to the boy. He met his eyes. "You saved my daughter... again." Donnie shook his head.

"Yeah, well, we still need to get you guys to a hospital, so follow me." The tall mutant walked back over and took April into his arms, carrying her bridal style as they started walking away.

"Mr. O'Neil, why didn't the fire department show up?" he asked.

"The smoke alarms were broken. We were going to get new ones tomorrow, but then..." the man trailed off as he looked at the remains of his still blazing house. Something collapsed, causing a gush of hot wind and embers to blow in their faces. April had gone limp in Donnie's arms again, and the mutant picked up the pace to the nearest hospital.

They were soon outside the doors, and Donnie handed April over to her father.

"Thank you again, Donatello," he said, and Donnie smiled a little, looking exhausted.

"No problem, sir," the teen said, nodding. "It's what I do, I guess." Mr. O'Neil smiled at him. He nodded his head once as a sign of respect and went through the doors to the hospital.

* * *

Donatello walked slowly and tiredly through the turnstiles. He was exhausted from rescuing April and worrying about if she would be alright. He dragged his feet, his eyes only half open. Mikey paused his video game to welcome his brother back after being gone for an hour and a half. He looked over at his immediate older brother, a smile on his face.

That smile dropped as quickly as it had come.

"Leo! Raph!" the orange clad turtle shouted, rushing to Donnie. "Dude!" he exclaimed. "You look like you went into a burning building!" Donnie gave him with a heavy look.

"I did." Mikey's eyes widened as the purple clad turtle walked past him and dropped heavily on the bench. Leo and Raph walked casually from their rooms, and the youngest brother ran up to them.

"Guys, I don't think Donnie's okay," he said worriedly. Raph's bandana raised up over his right eye.

"And why do you think that?" he asked skeptically. Mikey shook his head.

"Come see for yourself." He turned and walked back over to the Pit, Leo and Raph following close behind. Donnie looked over his shoulder.

"Hey guys," he said weakly, offering half a smile. The eldest brothers saw the singed mask tails and the smudge of ash on his face.

"Donnie, what happened to you?" Leo asked, sitting down next to him on the bench. The leader looked at his little brother with wide eyes, taking in the lack-of-staff, blackened gear, and smudges of ash all over his body. Donnie looked at him with sad eyes.

"I was going topside, and I decided to go visit April," he began. "I was almost to their house when I saw what looked like fire. I got to the house fast, and saw Mr. O'Neil outside. He told me that April was still in the burning building, and I ran inside without a second thought. There was so much smoke that I started to find it hard to breathe relatively fast. I looked for her, almost getting crushed by a falling piece of wall or something, I couldn't really see what it was. Embers were everywhere, and I kept getting brushed with burned things. I looked around for... I don't even know; I lost track of time. I found April passed out on the floor of her room. I guess she got trapped in there by something. I grabbed her and tried to find my way back out, but something fell behind me and almost took my head off, but it only got my mask. The thing made my staff catch fire, and I had to put April down to make sure the staff didn't burn me any more than it already had. I threw it as far away from me as possible and picked April back up, heading for the exit. By then I had inhaled a ton of smoke, which wasn't good considering that April needed..." he trailed off, as if he didn't want to tell his brothers.

"April needed what?" Leo inquired, gesturing for Donnie to continue, and the genius turtle blushed lightly.

"She needed mouth to mouth slash CPR, you know, like Splinter taught us all." His brothers smirked, causing him to blush harder and look down. "So I administered and she woke up after I worried myself half to death. They're at the hospital now. She needs professionals." He looked back up at his brothers, his eyes shining with tears. "I just... I don't know if she's gonna make it. She was in there so long..." His tears fell and he closed his eyes, silently sobbing. Mikey threw his arms around his brother.

"Don't cry bro!" he shouted. "If you start cryin' than I'll start cryin' and then Raph'll start cryin' and I don't want that!" Raph glared at Mikey in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that since Mikey had tears falling that his eyes were glazed with them, too. Leo was the only one who was really holding himself together, though when he spoke his voice wavered ever so slightly.

"Don't worry Donnie," he comforted him. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Donatello looked at the eldest brother.

"I want to believe you so bad, Leo, I really do. But I was there. I saw how critical she was. I just..." he trailed off and Mikey squeezed him tighter. Raph put his face in his hands and Leo closed his eyes.

"Go wash up, Don," Leo told him, and Donnie shook his head.

"I'm just going to go to bed." Usually, Leo would have gotten mad that he had disregarded an order, but in the current situation, he allowed the purple clad mutant to stand and walk tiredly to his room. The other three turtles followed him with their eyes until the door shut lightly, and they tried to pretend that they didn't hear the loud sobs that came from behind the bedroom door as soon as it closed.

* * *

**_What do you think? Should I write another chapter? Cause I already have a pretty good idea of what would happen if I did. Well, reviews are still appreciated so tell me there! Thanks._**


End file.
